If She Lived
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Mia Fey's protege, Phoenix Wright, just recently won his first case. Late one night, one Mr. Redd White, a blackmailer who Mia had been tracking for years pays her a visit. He came to take evidence from her, until a gun shot was fired and he lay limp before her. When she gets falsely accused of murder, it is up to Phoenix and her little sister Maya to prove her innocence.


**A/N: Hello! So this is my first Ace Attorney fanfiction, I'm really hoping to get far with this one. Although Mia wasn't really there for long, she is truly one of my favorite characters. She's just very inspiring to me. So I had this idea that what if instead of her being killed, Redd White becomes the victim and she gets falsely accused causing Phoenix to have to defend her. So yeah I hope you like it, I'll do my best to follow through with this story and not drop it before it is finished.**

 _September 5, 2016 8:57 pm  
Fey & Co. Law Offices_

Mia Fey had finished taking out the clockwork from "The Thinker" and replaced it with the papers she wanted her sister Maya to hold onto for her. She was expecting Maya at the office at 9 pm. Her subordinate, Phoenix Wright was also coming so the three of them could go to dinner. Mia glanced at the clock, _8:57, they should be here any minute._

The door opened; in stepped a tall man with lavender colored hair.

"Redd White," Mia said with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Ms. Fey, how lovely to see you," White replied with an unsettling grin on his face.

"What do you want, White?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I want." White looked towards "The Thinker". "That thing is a clock isn't it? Or rather it was before it swallowed those papers."

"What papers?" Mia asked trying not to sound nervous.

"There's no need to play dumb with me, Ms. Fey. Hand over the damn clock and nothing will-"

White was cut off midsentence as a gunshot was heard. He fell to the ground and blood spattered on the ground. The bullet had him in the heart causing his death to be instantaneous.

Footsteps were approaching the office. "Sis!" a female voice shouted. "Chief!" a male voice followed.

 _They're here…_ Mia thought. Maya ran in with Phoenix following behind. Both froze when they saw White's body. "S-Sis, what happened?" Maya asked with wide eyes.

"I… I don't know," Mia replied honestly. "White came in trying to take the evidence and then there was a gunshot—"

There was a loud bang on the door before a lady with pink hair and a stout man wearing a green trench coat. "Detective Dick Gumshoe here. Step away from the body.

The three took a step back from the body.

"So it was her that you saw shoot this man?" Gumshoe asked the lady that was with him.

"Yes, her the one wearing black," the lady said pointing at Mia.

"I did not kill him, where is your evidence?" Mia asked defensively.

"Ms. May here, who is staying at the Gatewater Hotel saw you shoot Mr. White." Gumshoe replied, taking out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm going to have to take you to the precinct."

Mia crossed her arms. "I know that I did not kill him and you're going to see that in court." She then uncrossed her arms.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you," Gumshoe said as he secured the handcuffs around her wrists and walked out with her.

"Sis!" Maya shouted her eyes welling up with tears. She fell to her knees.

 _Chief…_ Phoenix thought. _I know she would never kill anyone, and I want to defend her… But I'm just a rookie, she probably knows some lawyers who are actually worth their salt…_ He looked down at the girl, who was obviously Maya, Mia's younger sister. "U-Um, Maya?" Phoenix said quietly before kneeling down by her.

After wiping her tears she looked up at Phoenix. "U-Um, you're Mr. Wright, right?"

Phoenix slowly nodded. "Yes, your sister is my boss."

"I-I know that she didn't do this, there's no way she would!" Maya's voice had a blend of sadness and anger in her voice.

"I know. I have a lot of respect for the Chief, she taught me a lot and she always fights for what's right."

"S-So are you going to defend her then?" Maya asked looking hopeful.

"I-I want to, but she probably wants someone who can actually win… Would you like to visit her together at the detention center in the morning?"

"Um, yeah that would be nice actually. I'm very worried about her…"

Phoenix nodded. "Alright. It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

"T-Thank you Mr. Wright… By the way is it alright if I call you Nick?"

Phoenix smiled slightly. "Sure."

 _September 6, 2016 9:00 AM  
Detention Center _

Phoenix sat on the bench outside the detention center and was waiting for Maya.

"Nick!" Maya shouted running over to him.

"Good morning Maya, are you ready?" Phoenix asked.

Maya nodded, "Yeah let's go see my sis."

As they entered the detention center, a heavy-set man in a tan suit with a gold tie was walking towards the door. He looked uneasy. When they finally reached the visiting area they stood in front of the glass and waited. A guard escorted Mia into the room behind the glass.

"Ah, I should have figured it would be you two visiting me." Mia said.

"Sis, what are you going to do? We know you didn't do it!" Maya cried.

"Yes, I know that I didn't kill him… I just spoke with Marvin Grossberg, my old mentor. I requested him to be my attorney. However he declined."

"What? Why will he not defend you?" Maya asked clenching her fists.

"Although disappointing, I understand his reasons," Mia explained. "The victim had a lot of influence in this city. It would not surprise me if no defense attorney would take on my case."

"Why do you think that sis?"

"I told you, the victim, Redd White has a lot of influence here. His company Bluecorp specializes in gathering information… And in blackmail." Mia said crossing her arms. "I have been tracking him for a few years. With his murder, surely his company will try something."

"… Chief." Phoenix said placing his hands on the counter. "I will defend you. I know I barely have any experience at all, however I can't just stand by without doing anything." He said firmly.

"Wright." Mia said with a serious expression. "Are you sure about this? You do know who the prosecutor is for this case, don't you?"

"U-um…" Phoenix stuttered.

"Miles Edgeworth. A prodigy who began prosecuting at the age of twenty and has not lost a single case in the four years he has been prosecuting." Mia explained. "He is often dubbed as the demon prosecutor."

"…Wait did you say Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

After a slight pause, Phoenix nodded. "We met in elementary school. He was only there for fourth grade before he left."

"Hmm, interesting."

"He defended me, when no one else was on my side…" Phoenix began, explaining what had happened fifteen years prior.

 **15 years ago…**

" _I… I didn't take the money!" Phoenix cried out falling to his knees._

" _Heh, whatever you're totally guilty," some boy said in a snarky voice._

" _Yeah, stop lying!" a girl chimed in._

" _Order! Order!" the teacher shouted. "It is time for the class trial of Phoenix Wright for stealing Miles' lunch money. Phoenix, how could you steal your classmate's money? I think you owe everyone, especially Miles, an apology."_

" _But I…" Phoenix was doing his best to hold back his tears. He faced the boy in red. "I-I'm s-sorry… I admit it, I took the-"_

" _Objection!" Edgeworth shouted. His outburst shattered through the chatter of the other kids causing the room to be pin drop silent._

" _Miles… What do you think you're doing?" the teacher said crossing her arms._

" _Are you all seriously this dense? Where is your proof? Evidence is everything in court." Miles looked at everyone in the room, his expression cold as ice. He then turned to Phoenix looking him in the eyes, his expression softened slightly, but it was still intense. "Did you take my money?"_

"… _No… I did not take your money," Phoenix replied with sincerity meeting Miles' gaze._

" _And so I rest my case Your Honor. We cannot accuse him without proof. If we do that then where is the justice in that?"_

" _Fine, I guess I will just replace the money myself. This trial is over," Their teacher said heading to her desk._

 **Back to the Present**

Mia and Maya both listened intently as Phoenix told his story.

"Wow, you'd almost think that he would have become a defense attorney and not a prosecutor," Maya commented.

Mia had a blank expression on her face. ' _Perhaps he would have, if it weren't for the events of DL-6,'_ she thought.

"It was that class trial that inspired me to become a defense attorney," Phoenix said. "…Back to the case at hand, if you will accept my offer, I will defend you with all I've got. I will prove your innocence."

Mia's expression softened slightly. "Very well. I very much appreciate it… I believe in you Phoenix. Even if things start to get messy, keep fighting until the bitter end because the only time a lawyer can cry is when it is all over." She said inspiringly quoting her former colleague.

Phoenix smiles slightly at her. He was glad that he was letting her defend him, but even though he did not want to admit it, he was nervous. This was only his second case and going against the "Demon Prosecutor" wasn't going to make it any easier. He vowed to do his best to crack this case, there was no way he was going to let Mia get blamed for something she didn't do.

 **So there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it, I am definitely open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. Please review, feedback really does help me keep motivated to continue writing as well as improve my writing. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
